


Wake-Up Call

by Laylah



Series: Tales of Coffeehouse [3]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Somnophilia, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn makes a tiny, sleepy noise, and his eyelids flutter for a second. Yuri goes totally still, waiting, but Flynn doesn't open his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake-Up Call

Flynn doesn't realize he's fallen asleep until Yuri nudges him awake again. He squints at the TV, watching the credits roll. "Oh," he says, feeling fuzzy-headed and a little silly. "How long was I out?"

"A while," Yuri says. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Gandalf coming back?" Flynn hazards. He's pretty sure he was still _listening_ for a little while after that, but it's been a long week.

"At least an hour, then," Yuri says. He grins. "You didn't start snoring until about fifteen minutes ago, though."

Flynn scrubs at his face. "Sure, laugh it up," he says. "If you worked for a living, you'd be tired, too."

"Hey, I have a day job," Yuri says. Flynn raises an eyebrow, because if Yuri thinks the coffeehouse really compares -- "Okay, maybe it could be more strenuous," Yuri allows. "Come on, it looks like bedtime for hard-working defenders of justice." He gets up, offering Flynn a hand up off the couch.

There isn't really enough space in the bathroom for two, but they brush their teeth side-by-side anyway, and Flynn only elbows Yuri once. Getting up makes Flynn feel awake again, more or less, but once he's stripped to his boxers and crawled into bed, exhaustion creeps right back up on him. One more day, and then he'll have a little time off.

Yuri slides under the covers behind him and drapes an arm over his waist. "You're cute when you sleep, you know." He nuzzles the back of Flynn's shoulder. "Makes me want to do terrible things to you."

Flynn snorts. "Terrible things, huh?" He tugs Yuri a little closer. "You'd take advantage of me in my sleep?"

There's silence for a long minute.

"Yuri?" Flynn says.

"Sorry," Yuri says. "I had to think about it."

"You had to _think_ about it?" Flynn says. He rolls over. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's not like I really want that," Yuri says. "It just -- the idea seemed kind of hot. Aaaand that sounds really creepy."

"I'd wake up pretty fast," Flynn points out. "And it's not like I couldn't stop you."

"You shouldn't _have_ to stop me," Yuri says.

Flynn finds his hand under the blankets and squeezes it. "I haven't said no yet," he says. "What are you picturing?"

"Seriously, you're not weirded out?" Yuri asks. "Okay. I was thinking -- I was wondering if I could get my cock in your mouth while you were still asleep."

"Yeah?" Flynn says. He pictures that, waking up with his mouth already full -- Yuri's cock on his tongue being the first thing he woke up to. "Couldn't really do much to make it good for you, still asleep like that. You'd have to do all the work yourself."

Yuri makes a soft, hungry noise. "I could live with that. You sound like you're actually thinking about it."

"I am," Flynn says. He pauses, thinks about it for a bit. "It's -- it's okay. If you want to try it."

"Really?" Yuri says.

"Yeah," Flynn says. "This is me consenting." He takes Yuri's hand and pulls it down to press against his cock as he starts to get hard. "Enthusiastically, even. See?"

Yuri laughs. "I thought you were exhausted," he says, squeezing slowly.

"So did I," Flynn says, "but then you started telling me bedtime stories."

Neither one of them gets to sleep for a while after that.

*

It takes something like three weeks after Flynn suggests it before Yuri finally manages to wake up first when he stays over. Stupid morning schedule. But finally there's this gray morning when Yuri wakes up to the sound of rain on the window, and Flynn is still sound asleep, mush-faced against the pillow next to him.

He rolls over slowly, carefully, trying not to wake Flynn up. His heart kicks up a little as he studies Flynn's face, the softness of his cheeks, the relaxed line of his mouth. Yuri's cock stirs, and he reaches down to give it some encouragement. He strokes himself a little longer than he needs to just to get hard -- probably he won't have long before Flynn wakes up, once he gets started. And okay, Flynn's blowjobs in general are nothing to complain about, but he's got something in particular in mind here.

When he's made himself hold off about as long as he can, Yuri shifts his weight, sliding carefully up toward the head of the bed. There's no easy position for this, but he'll live.

Flynn's lips are parted a little bit already, and there's almost no resistance when Yuri slips his fingertips between them and pushes a little. His mouth opens further, lips soft, eyes still closed. Yuri rocks closer, presses the head of his cock to Flynn's lips, and stops. He pulls back for a minute and spits in his hand -- if Flynn's not awake to slick it wet with his tongue, Yuri will take care of that himself, so he'll slide nice and easy.

A couple quick strokes to wet his cock and he slips it back into place, pushes carefully into Flynn's mouth. He can't believe he's actually going through with this. He pushes a little deeper, and Flynn's teeth drag along the shaft of his cock. Yuri's breath stutters, and he tries not to moan. He pulls back slightly, rocks forward again. If he goes too deep, Flynn will choke, and Yuri really doesn't want to wake him up like that. So they're shallow, slow strokes, just the first couple inches -- and the scrape of teeth hurts a little, but it's a good hurt.

Flynn makes a tiny, sleepy noise, and his eyelids flutter for a second. Yuri goes totally still, waiting, but Flynn doesn't open his eyes. He swallows once, tongue working against the underside of Yuri's cock, and then relaxes again.

Yuri gives it a few more seconds, and then starts to move again. Flynn must be close to waking up. You can't really sleep through something like this, can you?

The second time Flynn makes a noise, Yuri slows but doesn't stop. "Morning, sleepyhead," he murmurs. "Does that taste good?"

Flynn shudders, and his eyelids flutter again but don't open. His lips and tongue work just a little, enough to slick Yuri's cock better, and he shifts on the pillow to a better angle for deep strokes. His face is still sleep-soft and relaxed, but he must be awake by now, right? He must be doing that on purpose.

"Yeah, that's a nice thing to wake up to, right?" Yuri whispers. "You let me in so easy, Flynn. God." He runs a hand through Flynn's hair, cradles the back of his head and thrusts.

And Flynn has to be awake by now, because he swallows at just the right point, doesn't choke at all. Awake and playing along -- awake and really okay with it, with Yuri stuffing his mouth before he was even awake enough to know what was going on. He's still not really moving, except for the way that his mouth works, swallowing, suckling, his face still just so _peaceful_. Yuri thrusts harder, getting sloppy now, wanting --

"Yes," he says, "Flynn, yes," and then Flynn's eyes do open at last, looking up at him sleepy and sweet, and Yuri loses it right there, arching his back, coming hard in Flynn's mouth.

Flynn chokes a little, but he's smiling as he pulls back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Yuri slides back down under the covers to be able to reach for him, to haul him close and hold on. Flynn laughs. "Hot as you hoped?"

"Yeah," Yuri says. "Maybe better." He nuzzles Flynn's throat, runs one hand down his side. "How about you? You want me to suck your cock, too?"

"Well, what I really want is for you to make me breakfast," Flynn says, grinning, "but I wouldn't turn that down, either."

"So greedy," Yuri says, grinning back. "I'll see what I can do."


End file.
